


Invincible

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Make up...fight sex? Between you and Kylo





	Invincible

“Do you think that you’re invincible? That it’s impossible for you to die?” You scream, your hands trembling as you stare at the masked man in front of you. “In case you actually need to be told, you’re not! I know it’s fucking impossible for you to get it through your thick skull that you’re a human being with a heartbeat and weaknesses! You’re going to get yourself killed if you continue to be this reckless!”  
He stares at you through the small visor, and you wait for a moment, a heart beat, and you know that you wouldn’t get a reply from him. You let out a loud huff, turning on your heel and stalking off, focusing on your datapad and not the man you shared your bed with.   
Kylo Ren had always been a case for you, you wanted to understand how he worked and how his mind processed everything around him. But he was broken, he almost never shared anything from his life prior to his name change.   
Your memory is hazy regarding falling into bed with Kylo Ren for the first time. You had never gotten along with each other. It had always been a power struggle, even though he was in fact your superior. You had never been one to oppose authority, but Kylo got on your nerves so easily. Your arguments were heated, loud. Everyone kept away from Kylo on a normal day, but they made sure to take different routes and plan their course to where they needed to be when word spread that you and Kylo were fighting.   
It was almost as if there was a war inside of the ship when you two were yelling at each other. Any war outside was nothing compared to you two.   
Your feet echoed off the walls as you turned a corner, your body now hidden from view from Kylo as he stared after you. You didn’t hear his sigh and his annoyed groan distort through his mask. You did hear, however, his boots stomping against the metal floor after you.   
“Y/N” your voice comes out in a hoarse static.   
“Leave me alone” You snap, keeping your posture straight and your eyes forward.  
“Enough” He responds, his cape brushing against your ankle as he falls into step with you.   
“No” You say, turning another corner to try to throw him off, but he keeps pace with you.   
“I am telling you to stop” Kylo tells you, his hand wrapping around your bicep right above your elbow. His fingers tighten when you try to tug your arm away.  
“Leave me alone Kylo. I don’t want to deal with you” You tell him, keeping your eyes firmly in front of you and keeping them away from the tall man beside you.   
“I am telling you as your commander, not as your lover” He says, his eyes following the profile of your face.   
“Is there a difference between them anymore?” You ask, eyes rolling. You tug your arm away from his hand, you cross in front of him to turn another corner. “Go away Kylo. I have work to do”   
“Y/N” Kylo snaps, grabbing onto your arm once more, tugging you into an office.   
“Kylo!” You hiss, looking around to see the office empty of any other living being. “We are not horny teenagers! We are adults with work to do!”  
“We work hard, we can take a few minutes” He grumbles, the words barely making it through the vocoder.   
“We don’t have a few minutes right now Kylo” You tell him “And I’m mad at you. I don’t want to talk to you right now”   
“Y/N” Kylo sighs “You’re acting like a child”  
“Come see me when I cool down” You grumble, glancing up at him before holding his arm and placing your lips on his clothed shoulder. You pull away and walk past him, leaving the office and Kylo.  
You go to the bridge, saluting General Hux briefly and apologizing for being late for your shift. You sit at your station, putting in your access code and going through the files for the shields around the ship.   
You shift lasts fourteen hours, fourteen hours of typing new codes and making sure the shields don’t go down. You’re exhausted when you’re relieved of your duties for the day.   
Your movements are slightly slower than they were earlier in the day. Your feet were dragging slightly, rather than being strong strides. Your hair was falling out of your regulation bun in wisps.  
You walk to your private quarters, punching in your code and letting the door whoosh open. You flick the dial to turn the lights on, but letting them stay dim enough that you could fall asleep with them on – you hated the dark. Space was constantly dark, you hated being in the dark constantly. You needed light, you thrived on it.   
You changed into your lounging pants and a long-sleeved shirt, curling up in your small hard bed. You reach into your night table and grab a protein bar, pulling open the wrapper and beginning to eat it and pretend that it was a full meal.   
You glance up briefly when your door opens, Kylo stepping into your room tentatively.   
“It’s fine” You say quietly, watching his shoulders relax as he fully came in, the door closing behind him while he reaches up to the sides of his face, pressing in on the mask and letting it release from its hold on his head. He takes the mask off, setting it on your small table.  
He pulls off his leather gloves, setting them with the mask before running his fingers through his long, knotted hair.   
You watch him as he unclasps his cape, tossing it onto the back of the chair, removing his belt and his vest from his torso. He sits down, reaching and unclasping the buckles on his boots, sliding them off his claves and feet with ease.   
He looks up, catching your eye for the briefest of moments before leaning down once more to remove his socks.  
Kylo stands, padding over to your uncomfortable bed. You stay put, watching him climb awkwardly over you to lay in between you and the cold wall. You hold the blanket, adjusting it over him so you could steal some of his body heat.   
He’s sitting, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the door intensely. You watch him from your position laying beside him, arm propped up with your cheek resting on your palm. You could see his inner turmoil passing across his face, his expression changing rapidly as he moved through emotions.   
“Kylo?” You ask quietly, moving to sit up, stopping when he holds up his hand.  
“I’m sorry” He grumbles “What I did was stupid”  
“It was” You agree, nodding slightly.   
“I’ll try not to do it again” He sighs, looking down at you.   
“Promise?” You ask, searching his features.  
“I can’t promise” He tells you “But I’ll try”  
You nod, knowing that that was the best you would get from him. He would follow any orders he got from Snoke, even if it meant risking his life and his relationship with you.   
“I love you” You say quietly “But your apprentice with Snoke terrifies me. I don’t want to lose you”  
“You won’t” He responds quickly.  
“I could” You say back, sitting up and moving so your legs were crossed under you.   
“You won’t” He says once more, looking at you, his hand reaching up. The back of his hand grazing your cheek. His hand turns, palm cupping the side of your face.  
You lean into it, resting your eyes.   
“Can I kiss you?” Kylo asks quietly, your eyes open, lips twitching up in a smile.   
Kylo Ren could be the worst person in existence sometimes. But he was always extremely cautious when it came to intimacy. He never wanted to push someone when it came to that.   
“The answer is always yes” You say softly, watching him sigh and close his eyes.  
“Would you have let me kiss you this morning?” He asks with a smirk.   
“Okay, maybe not” You smile, leaning in slightly “But I’ll let you kiss me now”   
Kylo smiles, his hands cupping both sides of your face, his own face getting closer to yours before his lips firmly pressed against yours.   
Your eyes close immediately, hands going up. Your thumbs rested right under his ears, your other four fingers holding the back of his neck as you try to bring him closer.  
You feel his sigh release from his lips, you let out a small shiver.   
“Kylo” You sigh, opening your eyes to stare at your lover.   
“Can we?” He asks, “I’m heading out on a mission again tomorrow”  
“Again?” You ask, eyes narrowing “You just came back from one”  
“The resistance is getting stronger, but I don’t know how long I’ll be gone” He tells you honestly, hands trailing down your shoulders and arms, moving to hold onto your waist.   
“Will you come back?” You ask, going up onto your knees to move closer.   
“I don’t know” Kylo says with a sigh, pulling you over and onto his lap.  
“You have to” You say honestly, leaning towards him and kissing him again.   
Your hands go to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up his torso. “Take it off” You grumble.   
He nods, pulling away from you for a moment to remove the cowl, tossing it onto the floor. You hands instantly go to his chest, running your fingers over his muscles, tracing the scars gently while your move closer, hips meeting his while Kylo works quickly to remove your own shirt, his hands running up your soft skin.   
You kiss Kylo once more, turning your head to get the best angle. Against your fingers you could feel Kylo’s heart beating quickly with his excitement and nerves.   
You move away from him, laying down on your back, fingers tugging at him to pull him over you. He adjusts himself, his knees on either side of your hips.   
Staring up at him was always your favorite view. You loved staring at Kylo. He was a beautiful man. His pale skin glowed under the dim lighting, his leather pants rubbing against your legs, the tough fabric stretching over his growing bulge that rested between his legs.   
Your fingers grab onto the button that held his waistband together, twisting your fingers quickly, the button popping easily.   
Kylo lets out a quick sigh, his breath leaving his body shakily.   
He pushes his pants down over his thick thighs, he adjusts awkwardly to remove the pants completely, kicking them away from him.   
He leans down, pressing his hot lips firmly against your neck, feeling your heartbeat through your skin.   
“I love you” He mumbles, grinding his thinly clothed dick against your hip.   
“I know” You giggle, arching your hips and pushing your pants down with ease.   
You move your leg so it was outside of Kylo’s. You grab his shoulders, pulling him down so you can flip him over.   
You’re sitting on him, looking down at him with a grin. You can see him shivering under you, your hips beginning to roll, you push yourself down, grinding gently against him.   
Kylo’s hands hold onto your hips, pretending that he had the vaguest control over the situation. But he knew he was lying to himself. He never had the control in bed. He never knew how to take over and take control. But he didn’t care. He enjoyed having you in charge.   
You reach down, snapping the elastic of his underwear. “Off” you order, standing on your knees as he shimmies out of them clumsily.   
You brace your hands on his chest, grinding down once more against his dick, the head leaking slight precum. Your hips roll, and you can feel Kylo reaching down to grab his cock, guiding it to your entrance.   
Kylo lets out a choked gasp when you slide down, he’d never be able to get used to this feeling. You let out a small whimper, holding still for a moment before opening your eyes to lock them with Kylo’s.  
He stares at you intently, arching his hips up while you begin to move, the wetness around him letting him move within you with ease.   
“Kylo” You whisper, arching your back, one arm bracing on his thigh. You move against him, up, forward slightly before moving back once more as you went down.   
You loved this feeling, loved how simple this pleasure was. You never had to force pleasure with the man under you.   
You let out a sudden gasp when a finger is pressed against your clit, moving in gently circles. “Kylo-“ You say quietly, mouth open slightly.  
“Say it again” Kylo begs, his finger circling repeatedly over your clit. “Please, say it again”  
“Kylo” You say, whining as you tighten the muscles in your thighs when the true pleasure begins against your clit, sending small shocks up your body.   
“Again, please” He says, watching your jagged movements.   
“Kylo” you repeat, eyes closing again “Kylo, Commander Kylo Ren. My Commander. My lover. Kylo.”  
He grins, breathlessly chuckling. “Y/N. Sweetest Y/N”  
You rock your hips again, letting out a loud moan. “Kylo, I love you.”  
“And I you” He says, sitting up, moving to lean against the wall, holding you against his chest as he kisses your neck and shoulder, nipping and giving you dark bruises.   
“Kylo” You whisper, shaking against him.   
He lets out a loud moan, his head falling back against the wall as he begins to snap his hips upwards to meet you as you ground your hips down against him. You lean in, latching your teeth onto the thin skin of his neck. You suck gently, releasing his skin with a loud popping noise.   
“Kylo I can’t last much longer” You whine, nuzzling your nose into his neck.   
“You don’t have to” He mumbles quietly, his arm wrapping around your waist, moving his hips faster.   
Your head falls back, hair swinging against your back as you grip his forearm. “Fuck, Kylo”  
“Please” Kylo grunts, snapping his hips up again.   
You still, arching your back so your stomach was pressed against him, boobs practically in his face as your body begins to spasm through your orgasm. Your fingers are tightening on his arm, eyes squeezed shut with your mouth hanging open slightly.   
Kylo stares in wonder at you, how perfectly beautiful you were in that moment, so perfect that he barely notices his own orgasm overtaking him.   
He forces his eyes to stay open, to watch you lean forward and curl up against him as he trembles under you. His arm wrapped around your waist as he nudges your face with his nose, searching for your lips to connect with his.   
“Oh I love you” you whisper against his swollen lips.  
“I may not be invincible, but with you I feel as if I am” He mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ rosalynbair


End file.
